Nuestros mejores y peores momentos
by Aome-K
Summary: Kikyo no se rinde hasta llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno con ella. Pero muchos inconvenientes arruinarán sus planes. Inukag
1. Buscadores de kakeras

¡Hola a todos! Me imagino que muchos de ustedes recordarán éste fic, no cumplí mi tarea de llevarlo a su fin, así que ésta vez estoy mejorando todos los capítulos (ya que algunos me quedaron muy ñoños y exagerados) y también intento alargarlos un poco para que tengan un largo descente U... Además de que la serie yo sólo la había visto en alemán y no en español, entonces habían nombres (e insultos XD) que eran diferentes, pero ahora ya la he visto en español y estoy enterada de todo. ¡Y por supuesto... haré todo lo posible para llevarlo a su final! Aunque estoy muy inspirada, tal vez llegue a ser más largo de lo que esperaba. ¡Espero que lo difruten!...

¡Y PERDÓNENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Disclaimer: Ésta historia pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi al igual que todos sus personajes... ¡Pero eso no significa que yo algún día no tenga mi propio animé en la televisión!

- Nota: Para los que estén empezando a leer fanfictions de Inuyasha, hay un pequeño glosario al final de cada capítulo para que aclaren sus dudas con las palabras desconocidas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Buscadores de Kakeras**

Era un día soleado de verano en el Sengoku, un hanyou orejas de perro con cabellera larga y plateada caminaba a través de un bosque acompañado de una miko, vestida con las ropas más raras, que en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño kitsune profundamente dormido. Con ellos se encontraban un houshi y una chica con un gran Boomerang en su espalda, a su lado se podía ver un pequeño animal, se veía bastante indefenso y dulce. Se encontraban en una de sus búsquedas de los fragmentos de la Shikón, la perla de las cuatro almas, que desgraciadamente había sido destrozada en miles de pedacitos que fueron esparcidos por toda la zona. Ahora cada uno de esos pedacitos es como un tesoro muy valioso, así sea para los humanos, hanyous o youkais. Y el deber de nuestros héroes es conseguirlos todos y volver a formar la tan valiosa perla.

-"Inuyasha... se acerca un fragmento..."- dijo la miko de nombre Kagome, conocida en su antigua vida como Kikyo, protectora de la Shikon no Tama.

-"¿Por dónde viene?" - respondío Inuyasha, el hanyou, que desenvainó la Tessaiga (su espada) y se preparaba para atacar. Su meta es conseguir todos los fragmentos de la Shikon, que fue destrozada accidentalmente en cientos o miles de pedazos por la miko que se encontraba a su lado.

-"¡Está en frente tuyo, cuidado Inuyasha!" - gritó Kagome haciendo que se despertara el kitsune de nombre Shippou y saltara de sus brazos, cuando apareció un demonio que parecía una mezcla entre varios animales: tenía el pico y las alas de un águila, dos ancas de rana y el cuerpo era el un pollo de color blanco.

-"Kagome¿Dónde se encuentra el fragmento!" preguntaba el hanyou desesperado mientras intentaba esquivar al extraño animal.

-"Allí! En su ala izquierda!"

Inuyasha corrió hacia la bestia y estaba preparado para atacarla, cuando de repente el demonio usó sus ancas para saltar lo más alto que pudo y usó sus alas para lanzarse en picada hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-"Sango cuidado!" - El houshi Miroku corrió y empujó a la chica del Boomerang, evitando que fuese cortada en dos por el pico de la bestia que volaba sobre sus cabezas.

-"Gracias su excelencia!" - respondió Sango hablando con dificultad.

El demonio volvió a tocar suelo y pegó un brincó aún más alto que el anterior, ninguno podía ver dónde se encontraba, ya que el sol les daba en la cara y con ello bloqueaba su vista. Kirara, la dulce criatura que viajaba con los buscadores de kakeras, se transformó en un gran demonio para ser también útil en ésta batalla.

-"¡Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - Kagome gritó cuando el demonio apareció repentinamente detrás de ella y la tomó de la ropa con su pico, usó sus ancas de nuevo para saltar y empezó a volar lo más lejos posible para que no le quitaran a su preza.

-"¡Kagomeeee! ... sniff... sniff... Ése olor..." - Inuyasha veía cómo el demonio desaparecía de su vista con Kagome en su pico, pero en ése mismo momento sentía un olor muy familiar, un olor que él odiaba.

-"¡Tranquila Kagome¡Yo te salvaré!" - Un youkai salió de entre los árboles, estaba vestido con piel de lobo, se podía notar que poseía fragmentos de la perla Shikon, ya que era imposible que alguien pudiera alcanzar ésa velocidad al correr, hasta para un youkai.

El lobo alcanzó a la bestia que llevaba a la miko y le dio un golpe con su brazo derecho en el medio de la cabeza, éste soltó a la chica y se fue volando hasta desaparecer. El youkai que había golpeado a la bestia agarró a la miko en el aire y tocó tierra sin ninguna dificultad.

-"¡Joven Kouga, gracias!" - decía Kagome al ver que estaba en brazos del lobo que siempre la salvaba.

-"Hola Kagome, hace tiempo que no te veía... Toma, es el fragmento de la bestia ésa, se lo quité al golpearla para que no lo notara... ... ¡Y tú bestia pulgosa! (Se refiere a Inuyasha) ¿Acaso no puedes cuidar mejor de mi mujer! (éso dice él UU) No puedo dejarla ni un segundo contigo, porque si no ya está en peligro". - gritó el lobo.

-"¡Cierra tu boca, lobo mentecato! Y... ¿Qué quieres decir con "tu mujer"¿Cuando vas a entender que ella no lo es!". - respondió Inuyasha echando humo S.

-"¡Ja! Pronto lo será, no te preocupes por eso, pulgoso".

-"Ya verás sarnoso". - Inuyasha se enfureció tanto que desenvainó su Tessaiga para atacar al youkai lobo.

-"¡ABAJO!" - Kagome le gritó a Inuyasha para que dejara en paz a Kouga y no lo atacara. Apenas ella dijo ésa palabra, Inuyasha cayó al piso por el conjuro que tiene el rosario que cuelga de su cuello.

-"¡Maldita sea¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome!" – preguntó/gritó Inuyasha de mala gana mientras intentaba levantarse.

-"Siempre haces la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué lo haría? Intentaste lastimar al joven Kouga otra vez. ¡Siempre es igual! Te comportas como un niño pequeño."

-"¡Feh!"

Cuando al fin Kagome e Inuyasha terminaron de pelear, decidieron seguir su camino y no perder más tiempo, ya tenían un fragmento más, pero no era suficiente. Además de que a Inuyasha no le gustaba mucho la idea de que el fragmento lo hubiese conseguido el hombre lobo.

-"Toma Kagome, éstas flores son para ti" - dijo Kouga mientras aparecía de repente y le entregaba a la chica un pequeño ramo de flores que había estado recolectando durante su caminata.

-"¿Y TÚ DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SALISTE, LOBO!" – gritaba Inuyasha frustrado al notar que el youkai había reaparecido a cortejar a la miko.

-"Muchas gracias joven Kouga, son muy lindas" – agradeció la chica a la vez que olía las flores.

-"Bueno mi querida Kagome, creo que es hora de que me vaya, mi manada me necesita. ¡Hasta luego!"

-"¡Adiós, nos vemos pronto¡Y gracias por todo!"

Kouga se alejaba corriendo velozmente mientras Kagome lo observaba irse, lo que no duró mucho, ya que como he dicho anteriormente, es rapidísimo con los fragmentos que contiene en sus piernas. La miko miraba al cielo, se veía tan hermoso, a ella le encantaba sentarse en la noche y contemplar la luna y las estrellas, ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del Sengoku., su cielo despejado. Kagome volvió con el grupo y decidieron seguir. Inuyasha no le volvió a dirigir la palabra en todo el camino, siempre que peleaban era igual: Inuyasha hacía algo incorrecto, Kagome gritaba ¡ABAJO! y los dos se enfurecían y no se dirigían la palabra, la mayoría de las veces Kagome volvía al Tokyo actual, pero ésta vez se encontraba muy lejos y no quería molestar a Kirara para que la llevara hasta el pozo que la transportaba con su tiempo.

-"¡Miren, aguas termales! Podemos pasar aquí la noche y así Kagome y yo podremos tomar un baño" - decía Sango muy entusiasmada, le encantaba descansar en aguas termales, le hacía relajarse y olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

"A mí me parece una magnífica idea" - dijo el houshi (Claro que le parece buena... todos sabemos por qué --U).

-"Sí, claro su exelencia..."

-"Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí ésta noche, pero mañana temprano partimos, sin discusiones" - Inuyasha parecía algo estresado, que Kouga le diera ésas flores a Kagome parecía haberle afectado de algún modo.

-"Perfecto, vamos Kagome, vamos Shippo" - decía Sango dirigiéndose a las aguas termales con Kagome detrás de ella.

-"¡Espérenmeeeee!" - gritaba el pequeño Shippou corriendo trás las dos.

-"¡Hey¿A dónde crees que vas Miroku? Tú te quedas aquí conmigo. ¡Yo sé lo que estás pensando!" - Inuyasha notó que el monje estaba siguiendo a las chicas, era típico de él. Así que lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa evitando de se escapara.

-"Ehm... ¿Qué¿A qué te refieres con éso? No pensaba hacer nada malo. Sabes que me preocupa que les pase algo malo a las chicas."

-"Sí, claro..."

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Kagome y Sango se sumergían en las aguas termales, disfrutando su único momento de paz y tranquilidad en el día...

-"Aaah... así está mejor..."

-"Sí, tienes razón Sango..."

-"Oye Kagome..."

-"¿Sí¿Qué pasa?"

-"Pues... ¿Qué piensas del joven Kouga?"

-"¿QUÉ?"

-"Bueno, es que él es muy bueno contigo, se nota que te quiere. Además de que no puedes negarme que es muy apuesto. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de él?"

-"Este... pues... Yo... ... ... " – hubo una pequeña pausa luego del balbuceo de Kagome.

-"Jajaja... No te preocupes, te entiendo" - Sango le dirigió una sonrisa a Kagome, la cuál le devolvió otra, sólo que una un poco más tímida.

Una hora más tarde todos estaban durmiendo, Kagome, Sango y el kitsune Shippou habían terminado su baño y se abrigaron para dormir tranquilos, tenían un largo camino delante de ellos. Miroku parecía estar soñando algo agradable, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, Inuyasha no se tomó la molestia de pensar en qué soñaba, podía imaginárselo sin ningún tipo de problemas (ustedes saben a qué me refiero -U). Luego volteó dónde Kagome, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, pero Inuyasha no estaba seguro, de todas formas no quería despertarla... ¿Qué le diría si lo hiciera?...

-"Sniff... Sniff... no, imposible... no puede ser..." - Inuyasha miraba a todos lados desesperado mientras olfateaba una y otra vez para estar seguro de que no se equivocaba, esperaba a que alguien se acercara - "Ella está aquí, puedo olerla..."

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pequeño glosario:**

_**- Kakeras:**_ Son los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, que fue destrozada accidentalmente por Kagome con una flecha.

_**- Sengoku:**_ Es el tiempo en el que vive Inuyasha, 500 años atrás en Japón. Era feudal.

_**-Hanyou:**_ Mitad demonio y mitad humano.

_**- Miko:** _Sacerdotiza.

_**- Kitsune:** _Es la clase de demonio que es Shippo, uno pequeño con un parecido al de un zorro y tiene poderes sobrenaturales, como el de tomar la foma de cualquier otra cosa o persona.

_**- Houshi:**_ Monje.

_**- Shikon no Tama / Shikón:**_ Es la perla de las cuatro almas, cualquiera que la posea podrá hacer que su mayor deseo se vuelva realidad y ser invencible, pero el poder de ésta perla es maligno si el alma del poseedor no es suficientemente pura y por eso todos, hasta los simples humanos, andan trás ella.

_**- Tessaiga:**_ Es la espada de Inuyasha llamada "Colmillo de acero". Se transforma en una enorme espada cuando él la usa con el fin de proteger a alguien.

_**- Youkai:**_ Demonio completo.

_**- ¡Feh:**_ Realmente no es una palabra, es el sonido que hace Inuyasha cuando se enoja con alguien. Cruza los brazos, cierra los ojos, voltea la cara y hace un pequeño sonido parecido a "¡Feh!". Creo que lo describí bien ¿no?.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo… ¡Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA!... Ni yo misma me la tengo S. Ya empecé también a hacerle unos "pequeños arreglos" al segundo capítulo y tal vez cambie ideas de la historia original, unas me salieron medio raras antes S. Intentaré apurarme lo más que pueda. Les agradecería mucho si me enviaran Reviews para saber qué tal la historia y si están de acuerdo con que haga unos cambios... aunque no serán muy grandes.

Soy todo un desastre, siempre dejando esperar a la gente, empiezo cosas y no las termino nunca.

Hice un Oneshot hace poco, también de Inukag, llamado Verdades ocultas, no sé si lo hayan leído, espero que me den su opinión, no me salió muy bien, pero fue un momento de inspiración XD.

Unas personas me enviaron mails pidiendo que siguiera la historia de Nuestros mejores y peores momentos y ¡voilà!. Ahora que ya me mudé y tengo todo listo, encontré tiempo para mejorarla y continuarla. Sorry por todo, haré lo imposible ésta vez para seguirla .  
Bye!


	2. La Batalla Final de Kagome

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, también le hice unos pequeños cambios y lo mejoré, además de alargarlo. Me alegra que ya me hayan dejado reviews , aquí se los respondo...

**_-Darth naraku: _**¡Gracias! Espero que lo sigas leyendo

**_-Sakimi: _**Pana, en serio, deja el alcohol que te está afectando, ya hablas como vieja y con otro acento XD. ¡No vale! Sólo estoy dando lata. ¡A ver cuándo nos vemos! Gracias por dejarme un review

**_-Elechan: _**¡Gracias por tu review! Ya por fin terminé el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste.

**_-Minue: _**A mí también me encanta que Kouga le dé celos a Inuyasha, y al igual que tú soy una Kikyo-hater XD. Me gustaría que Inuyasha se diera cuenta algún día del tipo de persona que es ella, eso es lo mejor de escribir fics, aquí todo puede pasar . Sobre lo de Fruits Basket, realmente leo normalmente los fics de aquí en inglés, porque en español casi no hay :S, aunque también busco a veces por Google webs dedicadas a la serie donde encuentro más fics.  
¿Conoces a Tokyo Mew Mew¡Qué bien! A mí me encanta, leí sus mangas y ahora sacaron otro de ellas pero cambiando a la protagonista, creo que se llama Tokyo Mew Mew à la mode o algo así. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia .

- Disclaimer: Ésta historia pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi al igual que todos sus personajes... ¡Pero eso no significa que yo algún día no tenga mi propio animé en la televisión!

- Nota: Para los que estén empezando a leer fanfictions de Inuyasha, hay un pequeño glosario al final de cada capítulo para que aclaren sus dudas con las palabras desconocidas.

Bueno, ahora vayamos con la historia...

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**La Batalla Final de Kagome**

**

* * *

**_Una hora más tarde todos estaban durmiendo, Kagome, Sango y el kitsune Shippou habían terminado su baño y se abrigaron para dormir tranquilos, tenían un largo camino delante de ellos. Miroku parecía estar soñando algo agradable, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, Inuyasha no se tomó la molestia de pensar en qué soñaba, podía imaginárselo sin ningún tipo de problemas (ustedes saben a qué me refiero -U). Luego volteó dónde Kagome, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, pero Inuyasha no estaba seguro, de todas formas no quería despertarla... ¿Qué le diría si lo hiciera?..._

_-"Sniff... Sniff... no, imposible... no puede ser..." - Inuyasha miraba a todos lados desesperado mientras olfateaba una y otra vez para estar seguro de que no se equivocaba, esperaba a que alguien se acercara - "Ella está aquí, puedo olerla..."_

* * *

-"Sí, estoy seguro. Es ella... Kikyo..." - Inuyasha se paró y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de su amada, sin importarle nadie más, su única preocupación era encontrarla a ELLA. (¡Maldito cochinoooooooo!)

Kagome despertó y notó que el hanyou se había ido.

-"¿Dónde estará? ..." - ella estaba preocupada, él pudo haber dicho algo antes de irse, la única cosa que podría haber hecho que se fuera tan repentinamente era... ... Kikyo, por supuesto. Kagome se sentía muy triste, no sabía qué hacer, ella decidió que iría, siempre que Inuyasha era atraído por Kikyo, algo malo pasaba, además de que tenía que cuidar de que ella no se lo llevara al infierno, no se perdonaría nunca que Kikyo se llevara a Inuyasha mientras ella dormía o descansaba sin preocuparse por él y no hacía nada para protegerlo.

La miko corría en busca de Inuyasha, no sabía hacia dónde ir, simplemente corría en cualquier dirección, ya que normalmante, sin tener la intención de buscar a Inuyasha, se llevaba la muy grata sorpresa de que estaba disfrutando un tiempo muy feliz con Kikyo. Pero repentinamente, todo oscureció.

-"¿Qué pasa¿Inuyasha, estás ahí¡Responde!" - Kagome caminaba mirando a su alrededor, al vacío negro, lo único que veía era una enorme e infinita pantalla negra. Pero pudo ver que poco a poco se acercaba alguien, no distinguía muy bien quién era por la lejanía de la persona, entrecerraba los ojos para poder ver mejor, pero no le ayudaba en nada. Hasta que empezó a visualizar al ser que caminaba hacia ella, tenía un kimono blanco con rojo, y llevaba su largo cabello azabache atado a una cola baja.

-"Me alegra verte aquí, niña. Te estaba esperando" - la persona que se acercaba era nada más y nada menos que Kikyo. (Por si había alguna duda XD)

-"¿Qué pasó¡¿Qué hiciste con Inuyasha! El te fue a buscar, estoy segura. ¿Qué le hiciste¡Dime!"

-"No te preocupes. ¿Crees que le haría algo? Jajaja. Está bajo un hechizo... y duerme, eso hará que no nos interrumpa. Tengo algo para ti... una pequeña sorpresa. La llevo planeada desde hace mucho, pero tenía que encontrar el mejor momento para ella... y ya ha llegado. ¡Ten!"

Un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas empezó a volar en dirección a Kagome, hasta terminar apoyados sobre sus pies.

-"¿Para qué es esto, Kikyo?"

-"Pelearás conmigo, aquí y en éste mismo instante. He aguantado muchas tonterías tuyas y los problemas que me has causado. Pero ya no aguantaré más" - Kikyo tomó su gran arco y un carcaj con flechas. "Vamos¿qué esperas? Es tu momento de vengarte, pero no te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, mocosa"

-"Pero... ¿qué dices? No puedo..."

-"Mira niña, no tengo toda la vida, es más... no tengo una vida ¡Ni alma propia poseo¡Así que toma el arco y pelea!" - Kikyo interrumpió a Kagome y la apuntó con una de sus flechas.

-"Kikyo...Por favor, no..."

"¡Está bien¡Tú lo quisiste así!" - la miko Kikyo soltó una flecha hacia su reencarnación, la cuál saltó y logró esquivarla, pero realmente fue sólo un golpe de suerte...

-"¡Kikyo¡¿Qué se supone que haces¡Deja eso!"

-"¿Qué no es obvio? De una vez por todas podré matarte, te quitaré del camino y tendré a Inuyasha para mí sola, su vida me pertenecerá y podré llevarlo al infierno conmigo cuando acabe ésta pelea contra ti. Además de que al matarte, automáticamente recuperaré mis almas y volveré a ser humana por completo. ¿No te parecen buenas mis razones de por qué hago lo que hago, niña?"

Kikyo volvió a soltar una flecha, Kagome intentó esquivarla, pero fue inútil, la flecha terminó en su hombro izquierdo y la miko cayó al piso de rodillas, sujetándose en el lugar de la herida.

-"Kikyo... ¿Por... Por qué...?" – la chica terminó tirada en el piso aguantando el dolor de la flecha purificadora que le había enviado Kikyo. Pero no podía morir, no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, iba a seguir viviendo, conseguiría todas las kakeras y lo haría al lado de sus amigos, y lo que es más importante, al lado de Inuyasha.

-"No te queda mucho tiempo, tu cuerpo está perdiendo mucha sangre, y no parará, no te preocupes por Inuyasha, me haré cargo de él, y... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te veamos en el infierno cuando mueras. Pero para estar segura..." - Kikyo tómo otra flecha y dio en la pierna derecha a Kagome, ésta dejó escapar un grito de dolor, la flecha le había atravesado su pierna y su hueso se había roto en dos...

"Adiós, Kagome. Realmente disfruté ésto, aunque tengo que admitir que duró muy poco, ni siquiera te defendiste... Aunque me lo hiciste más fácil de esa forma" - Kikyo se alejó y desapareció en frente de la chica, la cuál yacía en el piso sin moverse por el dolor que tenía en ése momento.

Todo estaba igual a como estaba antes... el bosque, la luna, las estrellas, el cielo... pero Kagome... ella se encontraba completamente diferente a hace unos instantes atrás, acostada en el piso, dejando su vida a la muerte sin poder evitarlo, desangrándose cada vez más y más... sin nadie que viniera a rescatarla en ningún momento.

* * *

-"¡Ay!... mi cabeza... ¿eh¿Dónde... dónde estoy¿Qué pasó?... ... sniff... sniff... ¿Qué es ese ol...¡KAGOME¡Está herida! Puedo oler su sangre. ¡Kagomeeeeeeee¿Qué¿Kikyo, eres tú?"

-"Veo que ya despertaste Inuyasha"

-"¿Dónde está Kagome¡¿Le hiciste algo!... ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!"

-"Jajaja, ella ya no es un problema, pronto perderá su alma... o más bien... mi alma"

-"¿Qué? No querrás decir que..."

-"Sí, Inuyasha, tu querida Kagome está muriendo ahora mismo" - lo interrumpió la no muerta.

-"... ... Ka... Kagome..."

-"Ahora Inuyasha... no hay nada que pueda detenerme, vendrás conmigo al infierno y te quedarás a mi lado... para siempre... Y ésta vez no hay ninguna excusa ¿no es así?"

-"¡Tengo que ayudar a Kagome!"

-"¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha¿Es que acaso ya no me amas?" - Kikyo se acercó al hanyou y lo besó, lo cuál hizo que él olvidara todo a su alrededor e incluso... a Kagome.

Kikyo e Inuyasha empezaban a atravesar el suelo dirigiéndose al infierno.

* * *

-"Amito... Dígame... ¿Por qué quiere volver a pelear con Inuyasha? Siento decirle esto, pero... cada vez que lo intenta... siempre fracasa y de nuevo queda sin su brazo izquierdo" - una criatura verde, algo deforme y de poca estatura, se dirigía a un demonio de larga y plateada cabellera.

-"Jaken... cierra la boca, no me rendiré hasta conseguir conseguir la Tessaiga. Mi padre se la heredó a Inuyasha y a mí me dejó la Tensseiga, que no es capaz de matar a algún ser, no me sirve de nada ésta inútil espada..." - Sesshoumaru estaba enfurecido y tomaba su espada con su mano derecha, aprentándola cada vez más y más.

-"¡No es una espada inútil! Con ella ayudó usted a Rin (ella habla de sí misma en tercera persona) Además... podría terminar herido si pelea con Inuyasha" - una pequeña niña, de nombre Rin, respondía al oír lo que había dicho el youkai.

-"No me pasará nada, en el camino buscaremos a algún demonio y le quitaré su brazo para ponérmelo, además, tengo la Toukoujin, siempre me sirve"

-"¡Eso nunca funciona! Usted siempre termina sin brazo, amito bonito, me despedaza verlo perder el brazo una y otra vez, no sabe el dolor que me causa, amito mío. Además... si ya tiene la Toukoujin... ¿Por qué quiere la Tessaiga de su hermano?" - Jaken le hablaba a su amo de una forma algo preocupada, realmente le hería el daño que sufría Sesshoumaru.

-"Es cuestión de orgullo, Jaken"

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" - la pequeña Rin gritaba al ver algo, o más bien, a alguien, en el piso, mientras daba vueltas por todas partes pegando gritos sin parar agitando los brazos. "¡AAAAAAAAAAAH¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sesshoumaru se agachó y empezó a observar el cadáver que tenía frente a él.

-"Rin, silencio" – dijo él sin cambiar de expresión.

-"Sí" – dijo la pequeña poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras sonreía muy inocentemente.

-"Parece ser esa mujer entrometida que siempre anda con mi hermano en todos lados... Con que al fin se deshizo de ella... Aunque... Inuyasha no sabe usar un arco, ni menos lanzar flechas... No fue él..."

Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken estaban asomados viendo al cuerpo. Kagome yacía en el suelo, en el medio de un charco de su propia sangre, estaba pálida... demasiado... su alma la había abandonado.

_**Continuará...**_

****

* * *

**Pequeño glosario:**

-_Tensseiga:_ Es la espada del hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Tiene el poder de revivir a muertos. La heredó de su padre.

_-Toukoujin: _Es la poderosa espada que utiliza Sesshoumaru en sus batallas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, hice bastantes cambios en éste capítulo, de verdad que me había quedado medio raro el original :S. Pronto corregiré el tercer capítulo y lo subiré. ¡Prometo no tardar! **¡Dejen reviews, please!**


	3. El Plan de Sesshoumaru

¡Y aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo! Tardé un poco porque mi computadora tiene un virus y voy a tener que formatearla :S, pero eso no significa que no siga con mi historia , así que no se preocupen.

Y ahora como de costumbre les responderé sus reviews...

_**-INUKAN: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste éste capítulo.

_**-Minue: **_Sí, realmente Inuyasha es un tonto por querer seguir con esa pieza de barro viejo, pero es la realidad :'(. Y sobre Kagome ya te enterarás más en éste capítulo, Inuyasha le hace demasiado daño, así que en éste fic... ¡Voy a hacer sufrir a Inuyasha! >D... ¡Muajaja!... XD... **Pero** **para todos: **Este fic sí tiene un final feliz . Yo misma me deprimo con finales tristes, me suicidaría si ésta historia tuviese un final triste... tal vez alguna otra historia mía sí tenga uno... pero... ¡haría sufrir a Inuyasha! XD. Aunque les digo algo, soy fan de la pareja INUKAG y odio a Kikyo con toda mi alma, así que NUNCA en la vida me verán escribiendo bien de ella. I hate her!

- Disclaimer: Ésta historia pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi al igual que todos sus personajes... ¡Pero eso no significa que yo algún día no tenga mi propio animé en la televisión!

- Nota: Para los que estén empezando a leer fanfictions de Inuyasha, hay un pequeño glosario al final de cada capítulo para que aclaren sus dudas con las palabras desconocidas.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3:_**

**El plan de Sesshoumaru**

* * *

_-"Parece ser esa mujer entrometida que siempre anda con mi hermano en todos lados... Con que al fin se deshizo de ella... Aunque... Inuyasha no sabe usar un arco, ni menos lanzar flechas... No fue él..."_

_Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken estaban asomados viendo al cuerpo. Kagome yacía en el suelo, en el medio de un charco de su propia sangre, estaba pálida... demasiado... su alma la había abandonado._

* * *

-"Entonces... eso significa que... está... ¿muerta?" - preguntó Rin inocentemente sin dejar de ver el cadáver.

-"Perdió toda su sangre, no pudo resistir más... los humanos son realmente débiles... ... ... bueno, vámonos" - Sesshoumaru se paró y empezó a alejarse del cuerpo de la joven como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-"¡Pero!... ... ... Sí" - Rin corrió detrás del youkai con Jaken siguiéndola, la pequeña se encontraba algo triste, ya que aquella mujer que alguna vez la salvó, había muerto , y además, el señor Sesshoumaru no había sido capaz de revivirla, por lo menos para devolverle el favor.

* * *

-"Prontó estarás conmigo en el infierno, Inuyasha... Ya no hay vuelta atrás" - Kikyo seguía abrazada a Inuyasha mientras atravezaban el suelo camino al infierno; el hanyou seguía bajo el hechizo que la miko le había puesto para poder tomar control de él y así hacer que olvidará a Kagome. 

De pronto, empezaron a llegar unas luces que iban dirigidas hacia Kikyo, fueron dónde ella hasta adentrarse en su cuerpo. La miko empezó a sentir calor en su ya cuerpo, algo que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años.

–"Jajaja" – reía maliciosamente – "Al parecer Kagome ya perdió la vida"

-"¿Qué¿Kagome!" - Inuyasha abrió los ojos y recordó lo pasado, soltó a Kikyo y saltó del hoyo que se había creado mientras se transportaban al infierno. Quería... no, tenía que buscar a Kagome.

-"¿Inuyasha? Pero... ¿cóm...?... ¡Esa maldita me las va a pagar!"

El hanyou corría a través del bosque lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban, se sentía culpable de que Kagome estuviese herida, podía oler su sangre a kilómetros, y se podía sentir que era demasiada la que había perdido, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. –"¡Kagome, resiste!"- se repetía una y otra vez al correr. Poco a poco empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en su nariz, era demasiado fuerte el olor a sangre en el lugar, pero no sólo era el olor a sangre, sino también el olor a muerte.

Inuyasha tuvo que parar en seco al ver en frente suyo a Kagome recostada en el piso, herida, desangrada.

-"¿Ka... Kagome?" – decía mientras la sostenía con delicadeza, tenía miedo de dañarla aún más. Sin darse cuenta, dejó caer una lágrima de tristeza deslizarse por su mejilla, que fue seguida por muchas más. No quedaba nada de su orgullo. - "¡KAGOME, RESPÓNDEME!" – gritó al abrazarla fuertemente.

_Su cuerpo está frío, no desprende más calor... ... Es como el de Kikyo _- pensaba Inuyasha mientras abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Kagome, como si pensara que su calor pudiese revivirla.

-"Gomen, Kagome... fue mi culpa... si no hubiese seguido a Kikyo... si no te hubiese dejado por ella... podría haber estado allí para protegerte y aún seguirías con vida. Lo lamento tanto... ¡Maldición, todo esto es mi culpa!... ¡Si tan sólo te hubiese protegido mejor¡Y si te hubiese hecho más caso!"  
**  
**Inuyasha agarró el cuerpo de la fallecida Kagome sin dejar de maldecir y echarse la culpa por todo y se fue en busca de sus compañeros para darles la mala y triste noticia.

**

* * *

**-"¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes oyó cuando se fueron? - Sango caminaba buscando a Kagome y a Inuyasha con el resto del grupo a su lado. Habían despertado y se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que sus dos amigos no estaban allí. 

-"No, y Kirara tampoco" - respondió el pequeño kitsune a la pregunta de su amiga.

-"¡Ése Inuyasha¡Quisiera ser él ahora¡Quién sabe lo que esté haciendo con la señorita Kagome!" - el houshi ponía cara de desesperación y de felicidad a la vez. (Todos sabemos por qué, ya lo conocemos y también a su mente cochambrosa --U) - "¡Ouch¿qué pasa¡No hice nada malo!"

Sango le ocasionó un chichón a Miroku en la cabeza con su enorme Boomerang y le gritó:

-"¡Debería de aprender a cerrar su bocota excelencia!... No piense más cosas cochinas y deje de sacar conclusiones que no son... ... ...¿Huh?... Ése... ¿no es Inuyasha?".

Inuyasha se acercaba a sus amigos lentamente cabizbajo, para que no notaran que lloraba.

Poco a poco el grupo empezó a divisar mejor la imagen, el hanyou llevaba a Kagome en sus brazos, pero ésta se veía muy pálida y desangrada.

-"¿Qué le pasó a Kagome!" – preguntó el kitsune antes de correr hacia el hanyou lo más rápido posible - "Hay que llevarla dónde Kaede (la hermana menor de Kikyo, aunque ahora tiene unos 60 años, y sabe curar graves heridas), vamos Inuyasha, date prisa!"

-"No Shippo, Kagome... murió"

-"¿Qué!" - Todos gritaron al oír las dos últimas palabras que había dicho el hanyou. Shippo empezó a llorar lo más fuerte que podía y fue hacia Sango, quien lo cargó y lo abrazó para que se tranquilizara, aunque ella misma no pudo evitar dejar resbalar unas lágrimas por su cara.

-"Bueno... deberíamos enterrarla... ... es lo único que podemos hacer por ella" - el houshi rompió el hielo al ver tan triste escena. Su excelencia empezaba a retener las lágrimas para que no salieran y poder así consolar al grupo.

-"Si, sería lo menos que podríamos hacer por ella" - Inuyasha recostó el cuerpo de la miko en el piso y usó sus garras para abrir un hoyo, el houshi lo ayudaba y Sango, Kirara y Shippo buscaron unas flores para poner sobre su tumba.

-"Adiós... Kagome" - El hanyou tomó el cuerpo sin vida y lo colocó dentro del agujero mientras bajaba su cara, aún en éste momento no quería que sus compañeros lo vieran llorar, tiró tierra sobre la miko y puso las flores sobre ella. Miroku le colocó una cruz hecha con algunas ramas y rezó por "el alma" Kagome en el más allá.

Un tiempo después, el grupo se fue alejando, no podían ver más ésa tumba, les traía recuerdos de la chica que permanecía dentro... hermosos recuerdos. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado que moriría así, ni siquiera sabían cómo había pasado, Inuyasha no quizo hablar de ello. Esperaban a que todo se tranquilizara y que olvidaran lo sucedido para poder hablar de eso, aunque todos sabían que no lo olvidarían nunca, Kagome fue una gran amiga, hermana y madre (por lo menos para Shippo). Pero si algo era seguro, era que si su muerte fue ocasionada, la vengarían, vengarían su muerte; no se quedarían de brazos cruzados y que el asesino se saliera con la suya.

* * *

-"Snif... snif... Inuyasha... él estuvo aquí" - Sesshoumaru se paró al sentir ése hedor que tanto odiaba, el hedor de su propio hermano. 

-"¡AAAAAH!" - la pequeña Rin corrió hacia el youkai aterrorizada y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él con los brazos en el aire.

-"¿Y ahora qué? Lo único que has hecho es gritar todo el día"

-"¡Hay una tumba aquí, señor Sesshoumaru¡Mire, mire usted!"

-"¿Huh?... Snif... es ésa chica, la debieron haber encontrado y enterrado... ... ¿Qué es ese olor?... ¿Sal?... Jajaja... No lo puede creer, al parecer esos humanos y el pequeño zorro no fueron los únicos que lloraron por ésta mujer... sino también Inuyasha... ¡Qué débil es! No pensé que caería tan bajo, es una vergüenza para la familia... aunque... ésto me da una muy buena idea, sé cómo conseguir Tessaiga de una forma muy rápida y fácil"

Sesshoumaru desenvainó su Tenseiga y la clavó sobre la tumba de la fallecida Kagome, ésta empezó a transmitir una intensa luz y a soplar un cálido aire. La cruz y las flores salieron volando al igual que la tierra de la tumba, hasta que se hizo visible el cuerpo de la humana... la cuál comenzó a incorporarse lentamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-"¡Ouch¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó¿Inuyasha? – Kagome al fin logró sentarse y levantó la cabeza para ver a quien se encontraba frente a ella, Sesshoumaru la había podido revivir con su espada, tal y como lo había hecho con Rin y una vez con su sirviente Jaken. - "Sesshoumaru ¿Qué me hiciste?... ¿Dónde está Inuyasha!"

-"¿Y así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"El señor Sesshoumaru te salvó, estabas muerta, yo te ví, dos veces, primero estabas en otro lugar en el piso, después te encontramos aquí en una tumba y él te revivió con su espada" - la pequeña Rin hablaba con Kagome defendiendo al demonio.

-"¿En serio? Pero... ¿por qué...?"

-"Porque serás la parte más importante de mi plan para conseguir Tessaiga" - Sesshoumaru interrumpió a Kagome antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

- "¿Tu plan! Lo que me faltaba... un hanyou que me trata sólo como un buscador de kakeras y un youkai que me usa como protagonista de su película"

- "¿Peli... qué¿Qué rayos dices? No te entiendo" (¡Por supuesto, en 1496 no existía ni una rocola del tamaño de una nevera! P)

- "Olvídalo... Oye... ¿dónde está Kikyo, lograste verla?"

- "¿Ésa sacerdotisa¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo ésto?"

- "Ella fue... quien me mató"

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Pequeño glosario:**

_-Gomen:_ Significa perdón en japonés.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, ya ven, Kagome está de nuevo en nuestra historia . Ahora empezaré a corregir el cuarto capítulo y lo subiré pronto, y please **¡dejen más reviews!** Eso hace que me den más ganas de continuar la historia . Bye! 


End file.
